Black Lace & Installations
by LivelyRose
Summary: Seduction plan gone slightly awry, no? Future fic spin-off of my other NiouOC fanfiction 'On Pointe'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I only own my Original Characters.**

A/N: This is just a one-shot that takes place in the future of my other NiouOC story 'On Pointe'

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

XXXXXX

She was determined to show Niou Masaharu exactly what she was capable of. She wasn't going to let him continue to ignore her any longer. She would make sure he couldn't resist her tonight. She called his office ahead of time, so she knew he was supposed to be coming home earlier than normal tonight, so she made all the necessary arrangements. She had called out Natsuko and Giselle to go shopping earlier and she had everything laid out. On their bed she had out her outfit for that night.

Looking at it now, she was starting to doubt her resolve. It was a simple sheer black robe with lace edges and a lacy black bra and panty set and next to it was one of Masaharu's silk black ties. She was never the type to shy from showing off her body, after all she's worked hard for it, and some of her performance outfits have been just as revealing, but wearing them with the intent of actually seducing someone was a completely different story. Especially because that person was Niou Masaharu, he wasn't someone that you could catch off guard easily.

'I'm going to make sure your jaw drops this time Masaharu, just mark my words.' She thought with a smirk.

Taking a quick look at the clock, she cursed under her breath. She only had thirty minutes to get everything ready. She quickly cleaned the loft that they shared, and dimmed all the lights with candles scattered all over the place. With music playing lightly in the background, she went ahead and started doing her hair and makeup before he showed up. Just lightly lining her eyes and adding mascara to her eyelashes, she looked at herself as she added a deep red lipstick to her scrubbed and primed lips. She quickly put on the outfit that was laid out before going to look at herself in the mirror.

Her black hair was tied into a loose braid with a few strands pulled out to frame her face and fall into her darkened hazel eyes. Her gaze followed the length of her neck to her chest. The bra she had chosen really did a good job at enhancing her breasts, she noted happily seeing as that was one of her biggest insecurities. Her abs were also slightly noticeable, as well as the taut muscles that lined her arms and legs. Not for the first time she felt that she wasn't as feminine as other women, but quickly shrugged it off.

'Now is not the time to be hesitating Naomi!'

Hearing the lift bell ding, she quickly walked to the door, and tied the tie around her eyes before opened it. Hearing an intake of air, she smirked knowing that she had gotten the reaction that she wanted.

 **Niou's Point of View**

He ran a hand through his hair, already stressing about something he thought he would never have to worry about. He was rushing from his work office to take care of something at home before Naomi got there. She was supposed to be busy today, so hopefully he wouldn't run into her at home.

'Damn it, that woman is the death of me. I already know it.'

Yet despite his thoughts, he couldn't help but smile lightly at the thought of his tiny dancer of a partner. He never thought he would be the type to commit to one person, much less be thinking of making it official and turning HIS place into THEIR place.

He was the type of person who was constantly trying new things to stave off his boredom. He dabbled in everything he could, from mechanics to art to medicine.

People called him a genius because he managed to do a decent job in everything that he attempted, but they never saw the fire in his eyes as he studied or practiced beforehand. Once that fire dimmed, he would drop it and move on to the next activity.

That was before he reconnected with Naomi. Everyone around him was in for a shock when he suddenly decided Case Consulting was for him and kept with it for longer than a year. They were even more shocked that he continued to see the same girl for longer than a month, and were outright ready to declare the end of the world when he asked her to move in with him.

Sighing lightly, Niou pressed harder on the gas, as he sped along his route home. He had been withdrawn from her these last two weeks, he knew that, but he couldn't help it. He had to make sure everything was set, and he knew that she would catch on if he didn't distance himself a little.

He pulled into the parking lot of their apartment building, and noticed the delivery van was there. He motioned to the driver and workers that he was there to let them in, and got out to open the doors and give them access.

He had ordered some dance equipment for Naomi to be able to use at home. She hadn't found a studio nearby yet, and he knew she missed dancing regularly.

She would usually use the spare space they had at the back of their loft for practice but it was lacking a lot of stuff, so she couldn't really do more than just basic stretches and workouts.

He had ordered a mirror wall, dance bar, and a stretch mat. He was been keeping it a secret and waited to make sure she wouldn't be home so he could let the workers in to install the mirrors and bar.

He couldn't wait to see her jaw drop at the set up when she came home.

'Plus I'll have an amazing view of the dance space from my own work area at home.' He thought with a smirk.

He ushered the workers into the lift and pushed the button to their loft. As the lift bell rang, he heard footsteps come towards them, and his eyes widened.

'Is that Naomi?! She wasn't supposed to be home! She said she was going out with Natsuko and that Giselle woman.'

Before he could push the button to go back down, the doors opened and he sucked in a breath.

Standing there with his silk tie over her eyes was Naomi with not much else. She was wearing a barely there robe to cover up though it did more damage than coverage.

He was torn between dropping everything and just taking her to the bedroom right then and there and smacking his head against a wall.

A cough and boxes dropping alerted him to the other two men in the lift with him. Red faced and unable to tear their eyes away from her form, the workers had dropped the boxes in their surprise.

Not wasting another second, he jumped in front of her and tried to shield her from their line of view by holding her close to him. He was about to tell her that he wasn't alone when she spoke and his words died on his tongue.

"Masaharu, do you know how lonely I've been for the past two weeks?"

He couldn't help the chill that ran through him at the sound of her using such a husky voice.

 **xx**

Naomi was really pleased as she noticed that Masaharu couldn't even speak after seeing her. He had just reached for her and held her close. Using the most seductive voice she was able to, she continued her teasing by speaking in his ears.

"You know what I was thinking though? That you could make it up to me tonight. We haven't spent any time together alone."

Finally finding his voice, as strained as it was, Niou spoke with a slight touch of embarrassment.

"You, me, and the two delivery guys then?"

He saw her nose scrunch up at his statement.

"Delivery gu-"

Naomi was confused by his hoarse reply, before it sunk in and she ripped off the tie from her eyes to gaze upon the scene that unfolded in front of her.

She let out a high-pitched squeek before hiding behind Masaharu. She stared at the red-faced workers who finally broke from their trance and managed to look away from her.

Niou felt a headache coming on as he observed the situation he was in. Letting out a sigh, he turned his attention to the two men, and couldn't help the eyebrow twitch that followed when he noticed their eyes wandering over Naomi.

"You can leave the boxes and equipment here. I'll reschedule the installation."

Ignoring Naomi's curious look, he took off his coat and draped it over her shoulders as he waited for the men to leave.

Once they were gone, he whirled around to Naomi's sheepish smile.

"Well that didn't go the way I was expecting.."

She trailed off as she stared up to him with a wince.

Sighing once again, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just what exactly were you thinking?"

His tone half serious and half amused as he watched her flush.

"You have been busy and withdrawn these last two weeks, and I didn't know why. I thought you were losin.."

She stopped herself from saying anything else while mentally scolding herself for giving too much away.

Niou's eyes widened before softening as he tilted her chin up to look at him. He understood what she was about to say, and he felt a pang at making her feel that way. He couldn't blame her though, he did after all have the reputation for getting bored easily, but not of her. Never of her.

"I'm sorry. I mean it, I was trying so hard to make sure you didn't figure out what I had planned for you that I didn't even see that I was hurting you in the process."

"You were planning something for me?"

She tilted her head to the side and he smirked lightly.

"Well because I am the best thing to ever happen to this world, my immense genius self noticed that ever since moving in with me, you haven't been able to find a decent studio space, so I ordered some equipment to turn the empty space in the back into a makeshift studio for you."

Naomi felt tears come to her eyes as she realized what he had planned.

"I can't believe you would…for me?"

His reply was to give her a light kiss.

"I love you, okay? You never have to worry about anything as silly as lost interest."

She let out a choked laugh before launching herself back onto him, his coat falling to the floor, forgotten.

"Now, do you know exactly what you're doing to me right now?" He said with a smirk on his lips and a mischievous glint in his darkened eyes.

She was lost for words as he shrugged off his shirt after letting go of her. She couldn't help but start walking backwards as he advanced towards her with a smirk playing on his lips.

Her back hit the wall and she opened her mouth to ask what he was doing when he cut her off.

"Hush now Naomi, why don't we continue what you were planning before."

He pulled out the tie that she had on earlier, while her eyes widened.

"Masaha-"

He cut her off by slamming his lips against hers, and caged her between his body and the wall.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you in black?"

Laughing slightly before smirking he continued in a lower tone, "However I do like you much better in nothing at all more."

Flushing once more, Naomi let him pick her up and take her into their bedroom, laughing all the way.

"Now lets see what we can do with this tie, no?"

"MASAHARU!"

XXXXXX

A/N: I don't know where these ideas come from, but I try to write them down as soon as possible and this is the result hehe. I tried to write some more 'adult' scenes but this was the most I can do before passing out from embarrassment. Please review and let me know what you guys think and if there's anything I can improve upon.


End file.
